The genius
by cartoonunivers
Summary: Is it possible that Gumball become smart ... and Anais become the stupid person in the family .. all that because of a magical glasses and a Mystery of a black hole ... could it be that the 2 worlds of Elmor and the land of Ooo will collab together... let find out !
1. Chapter 1

_**Déclamer**_ **: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME or THE AMAZING WOLRD OF GUMBALL. They all bélong to Cartoon Network Studios**

 **ThANKS to ultimecosmos my beta. And to you for reading this.**

 **P.S: enjoy**

 **P.S.S: before starting this story it better if the reader has already watched the episode 15 saison 2 of adventure time; the real you**

 **And plus, it has a lot of references and Easter eggs hidden from different episodes by both Cartoons**

 _if you followed the adventures of Finn " the human boy" and jake "his yellow companion dog" you will remember the time they went to a BBQ party thrown by the princess Bubblegum_

 _it was an all scientists gathering , from all around the land of Ooo_

 _unfortunately alot of events happened and the BBQ party resulting in a major distraction; Finn using a mysterious pair of glasses from his friend "choose goose"the owner of the Choose Goose store ; called " Glasses of Nerdicon"_

 _to eventually impress the princess but things didnt work for his prefrence, instead the glasses turned finn into a crazy sientist who distroyed the BBQ with his invention but figured out the way to stop the distraction at the end_

2 weeks after this incidence princess bubblegum called the two adventures to join her in her palace with no reason nor explanation given

at least that how jake discribed it to his friend when he asked about the call

Here are Finn and Jake walking towards the palace, nearly 11 am at night, not knowing what they will inconter

"Finn finn " said jake the yellow dog polling finn 's T-shirt to get his attention since he is way shorter than him

"What Jake ?"said finn the human Dressing in his blue shirt and wearing his white square hat looking down at him

" Why do you think the princess asked us to come to the palace at this hour of time?"

"I have no idea" responded Finn with a flashlight in hand

"Do you think she is still angry because we exposed her secret about the wig? " asked jake fear behind his eyes remembering that embarresing moment for both them and the princess

" ** _Don't Remind me_** " Finn let out shivering

" you gotta admit man, that was weird like who wouldve thought that the princess-

and at this excat moment before Jake could finish his sentence the two friends arrived to the palace in front of the gates and not even 5 seconds passed until the doors opened

like someone was watching them ... knowing they arrived

After the opening of the palace's gates

Finn and jack saw the princess walking her way toward them; tying her hair in a long ponytail decorating her head with her crown, wearing her safety glasses and long scientist lab coat under her baby pink dress

"Finn! Jake ! I'm glad u guys made it" she said with a smile but with Questionable movements ; cracking her knuckles , eyeing what behind them , looking left and right

"Hey princess" Finn greeted « is.. Is everything okay ? »

"no … not really .. follow me » the princess said and ordered them after – avoiding letting out any details about the situation-

Finn and Jake followed the princess, Finn thought for a second that she will take them to the main room in the castle to discuses something or to show them a monster of some kind; but he was surprised when he found out she actually took them to laboratory room, when they met Goldian for the first time

After minutes of silence and walking the princess begun to talk « do you guys remember after the destruction ceremony of the barbecue party caused by the pair of glasses which created that black hole ? " Asked the princess to refresh their memories

Finn and jake looked at each other then looked back at Bubblegum remembering that day

"Yeah » said Finn embarrassed scratching the back of his neck and apologizing right after, then he added " those stupid glasses , making me smart » he sighed regretting even buying them « what i was thinking ? » he asked himself mumbeling « i guess i was trying too hard to- « he stopped talking realising what he was about to say next

The princess didn't react or even noticed Finn's hesitation and stutter, she was too focused

But unlike the princess Jake did notice and felt bad for his friend so he took lead of the conversation and asked « bubbegum .. you brought us here for a reason didn't you? »

« yes, yes indeed » said The princess remembering why they are here « as I was saying the glasses-«

Jake interrupted « yeah what's that all about ? like we all know the glasses were destroyed when they went into the black hole »

"Jake don't be rude ! let her continue » Finn elbowed his friend

" well you might think that all there was to it Jake; but- « she stopped but then finished by saying » I discovered that the glasses were NOT destroyed"

" WHAT ?!" Shouted jake and Finn in sync with shock filling their voices

"It traveled across a dimension , in a world that has no sense of science and logic , EVEN I CAN'T IMAGEN THE HORRER IN THAT PLACE " said the princess Describing it as it is the worst place ever imagined

 ** _meanwhile, in Elmore_**

 ** _it a lovely Sunday afternoon where there is no school_**

Gumball Watterson the blue skinny cat, the stupid kid in the town and probably the weirdest , was looking at the stars –or at least that what he thought- as he was laying on his house' backyard grass. his brother Darwin happened to open the back door and seeing his brother

"hey gumball " said Darwin standing behind him

" OH ! hello Darwin " said gumball not looking back but just continuing to admire the sky

"what are you doing? "Asked the talking fish in a world where everyone and thing talks so it's not really a surprise if a fish can talk right?

" oh … you know … just looking for the stars" said gumball

Darwin put his hand to his chin and started thinking … and thinking …. And thinking

 _-5 min later –_

THEN Darwin said after a long thinking " buT .. Gumball you can't find stars in this hour of the day, you need to wait for nighttime »

"oh Darwin .. my stupid stupid brother » gumball said while trying to get up from the grass « the sun IS a star , so if the sun is a star and it's daytime then there is no question we can find other stars too" he said with a smug look attached to his face « it just science …or math ? ..wait maybe it's physiques » the cat said with hesitation pauses between each phrase

But while gumball was talking to himself Darwin noticed something that caught his eye in the sly " gumball LOOK » " he shouted while pointing at the sky with his finger… i mean his flippers ….fins (?) .. you know what I mean

" it a Star… wait no it better ! it a _Shouting Star_ … make a wish …Quick ! " Darwin shouted while cupping gumball's head and fixed it toward the shining moving dot

"no man " said Gumball, and then he tried to remind him how horribly it went last time " Don't you remember what happened last time when we wished for something ? "

"Calm down.. "said Darwin then added « first of all : those were dad's supplements fault not the southing star and second of all : what the worst thing that could happened ?"

Gumball just gave up and went with it still worried but made a wish anyway "This is my chance To impressive penny " he whispered

"I wish. I wish to become smart. just for penny " he said with an innocent smile on his face but the moment he opened his eyes he couldn't not notice that the star was getting closer … and closer

" ... and… AND …. I WISH THE STAR WONT LAND ON ME OH MYGOD DARWIN HEEL-" he shouted after the « star » landed on his head making him blackout

 _-6 min later-_

" wAk-e U-p .. gumball … gumball .. wake .. gumball" voices were heard

" D-d-ar-wi n.. " wha… what happened ? " he questioned confused and scared

" thank god .. i thought i lost you " said Darwin with a happy smile

" help me get up brother i swear the earth's gravity is my nemeses these days" was the first thing that came out of Gumball's mouth after he sobered from his blackout

"ehhhhhhh…what ?" Darwin asked with a confused expression " what did you just say ? "

" i- i don't know .. i said something … " and then he realized " SMART " he shouted " it just said something SMART "he shouted again.

" hum … oh well that awesome good for you man" Darwin complimented so oblivious " by the way i like the glasses they suit you"

" what-" Gumball said .. as he touched his face and yes indeed there were a pair of glasses with two lenses with rectangular frames; however they didn't have a nose pad. small piece of tape holding

Them together in the middle attached to his skull « It is clear that the glasses' atmosphere came from another dimension " he said with a confident voice

" you did it again ! " Darwin screamed , and then added "Gumball can you remove the glasses "

gumball removed them and suddenly , he wasn't feeling it anymore , that weird feeling of a smart and an intelligent person

" UGH ... Darwin let go i am so bored i wanna make fun of dad " Gumball said showing bored expressions while holding the glasses with both his hands

Darwin puts his hand in his chin .. trying to see .. what's the different

"can you put them back please ? " Darwin requested

Gumball re-put the glasses and that feeling came back " Darwin , my dear .. don't you love how the Radiation energy from the sun passes the ideal amount of land which is 50% "

" PLEASE , STOP TALKING AND REMOVE THEM " shouted Darwin in an argent

" what the yelling for ? for goodness sake fine fine" said gumball in the process of removing the glasses

" LET GO PRANK MISS SEMAIN AGAIN , PLEEEEEEEASE " gumball said out of nowhere

After awhile gumball started removing and re-putting them again and again multiple times until a strange lighting bulb appeared above both of Gumball's And Darwin's heads

Well that what they thought but that was just Rocky Robinson playing with lighting bulbs and so happened to him doing that next to Darwin and gumball while they are having this exact conversation- what a coincidence

"hey guys !" Rocky greeted while waving with one hand and playing with the two bulbs with the other one

The two brothers both waved back but after gumball Shorty asked "Rocky how are the bulbs shining if there is no electricity connecting to them ?"

Rocky shrugged and said with no expressions on his face « i don't know dude »

Darwin asked quickly wasting no time "oh my goat gumball were you wearing the glasses when you asked that ?"

" yes in fact i am still wearing them" answered gumball

"gumball ! the glasses are doing this ! the glasses are magical ! or- not ?maybe the star made your wish come true !?"

« holy biscuit ! this fixes everything ! my life will be much better now » gumball said confidently with thumbs up looking at an invisible camera, Darwin looked the same direction gumball is looking at« ehh.. who are u talking to ? »

He shrugged " i dont really know but that phrase seemed appropriate in this exact moment when we found out what going on don't you think ?"

"well yeah but that would've been the case if someone was watching us like in the TV with movies you know"

"yeaaaah …"

They both set in silence for few seconds

" ANYWAYS LET GO BE RISH causethatobviouslyhowitworks YAY !"

They then jumped in the air like 80s sitcoms and the screen faded to black- i mean *cough*

 ** _In the land of Ooo_**

 ** _IN THE PRINCESS' laboratory_**

"Well, what's the plan then princess ?" Finn asked

"okay well right now We must go to that dimension as soon as possible, so I'll make a cosmic portal and as soon as I finish Building it , you two go and …destroy the glasses " explained the princess and taking a deep breath after doing so

"This is a wonderful plan " said Finn and jake at the same time

" but i do have one question , Where did you get the glasses Finn ? " asked the princess , looking at Finn ,with a Serious look

"Oh » he said taken by surprise « We got them From Choose Goose at the magical shack "

"good , go to him and try to know the weaknesses of the glasses " the princess ordered

" Ok princess come on jake "

"here we go " said jake

" **_IT ADVENTURE TIME_** " they yelled in sync

 _ **Two hours, after the Finn's and Jake's return**_

"so ….Are there any weaknesses ? " asked the princess

"no…..sorry princess Choose Goose said no weaknesses " jake replied

" well, It doesn't matter, as long you are with us Finn " the princess said looking at Finn

" I Will not let you down princess "

"I trust you Finn, the land of Ooo trusts you" said the princess with her hand touching Finn's shoulder

Jake involve the dialogue by saying " okaaaaaaaay… Stop the Drama for a moment " and then asked " princess are there any news about the portal "

"well … i am working on it " said the princess and then added " but don't worry about you guys being lost , cause I am coming with you " the princess Announced

"WHAT ?! " finn and jake Shouted

"princess, i am not trying to be rude but don't you think that this is a dangerous mission for you ? " said finn

" no " the princess strictly answered " don't worry about me "

Jake looked at Finn and his eyes seemed to be telling « SAY SOMETHING » as he directed his head towards the busy princess

Finn didn't know what to say … but then " PRINCESS.. » he said with confident or at least that what it seemed took one last look to his friend which again said with his eye « go ! »

Finn took a deep breath then announced « You…can come with us? » well more questioned than announced

" WHAT ! " JAKE Shouted at the same time the princess smiled

" Finn Have you lost your mind ? " the mustard-yellow dog asked

"Don't worry she is a strong girl and she seems to know what to do ,Come on Jake" said Finn in confident

Jake replied by only a sigh, he wasn't so sure about that after all it IS a dangerous mission

 ** _In the next day at Elmore City_**

 ** _On a sunny day at school, it been one day since Gumball and Darwin found the glasses_**

And everyone knows in Elmore ,that you can't start a beautiful day Without Miss Simian's screaming her chimpanzee lungs out

"Guuuuuuumball ! " Miss simian called the familiar name

"Yes Miss Simian" said gumball wearing the glasses looking at her in a shame .. even if he doesn't know what he did

"Immediately to MR BRAWN's office now" yelled miss simian

at this time Gumball realized that it's the first time he ever gone to the office without Darwin ,

But he heard a strange voice, a voice telling him to just ignore that fact

" but he is my friend .. "said gumball to himself .. but the voice kept telling him " WHO NEEDS THAT TALKING FISH "

" I do " gumball shouted

Then out of no-where he slapped himself

" wha- why did i do that ? " he asked himself again, you know like a crazy person

It like that strange voice became an action ... almost alive

Gumball stopped as he soon realized he had arrived to the principal office

 ** _Knock …Knock_**

"The door is open, Come on in " the principal shouted behind the door .. sitting in his chair while drinking coffee ... man how much does he love that coffee even if it tastes like dirt

"How are you ? … principal Brown … you look good today " gumball started to compliment MR brawn , hopping that it will get him anywhere BUT detention

" it okay gumball , you don't have to be nice with me or as the kids are saying -'' lick my hairy ass '' he quoted the phrase in the air with his fingers and continued- you are here because of a good thing this time" the principal said with a calm voice

But gumball on the other hand completely ignored or rather didn't pay attention to the second part of brown's talk shouted out of no-where " I KNOOOOOOOOOW I AM SORRY I SHOULDN'T DONE THAT I AM S- " then he stopped " wait ,wait ,wait, what did you just say ?"

" yes , gambull you heard me correctly .. a good thing "

" it the end of the world isn't it " gumball said in a sassy voice « okay come on lay it on me, where , where is it huh ?! is a super nova gonna hit the school COME ON GOD BRING IT ON » he ended his sarcastic comment with him stripping –well that what he saw in his head but actually he just attempted to rip his shirt but failed miserably so he just took it off instead-

" first put your shirt back on this is a K+ rated fanfiction and second you got 100/100 on your exam that why you are here " MR BRAWN calmly announced but after it quickly shouted " HOW DID YOU DO THAT ?! " while smacking the table with his fists

"Professor Brown , i think that the best words describing this situation is , I became an adult" said gumball ironically

"okaaaaaaaay" Mr. brawn said in a worry then added " don't get in trouble Watterson This is everything for now … Close the door behind you when you go out " said brawn sitting in his chair pretending like he just didn't yell at a student

"ok good Bye sir"

" . .happened " said gumball to himself again , "wait no ! why am i questioning this I don't care ! , these glasses are the best thing that ever happened to me " said gumball jumping around

" Gumball ,Gumball" someone called from the distance

" huh ? "the blue cat turned around

It was his crush penny ! that sweet floating ….thing

"Ohhh penny hello hey how are you I'm fine welp this is a one way conversation ? " he said with ridiculous red head and more ridiculously sweaty armpits

Penny just ended up giggling and saying afterwards « i just came to ask what happened ? i heard you got sent to the principal's office ….again »

« What ? oh yeah that no no don't worry i mean i am not saying that you were worrying you were just asking what happened so that doesn't really mean you cared- i mean i mean worried but but if by any chance you were emm fine every thing is fine- i mean went fine .. in there, .. not saying that everything isn't fine now now it is it is extremely fine now , then and after hehe "he said with one breath

When Gumball's blabbering started to make Penny just a little bit creped out the familiar voice that Gumball hear minutes ago came again to his head and said " GET YOURSELF BACKTOGETHER-ugh you know what let me handle this"

And suddenly ''gumball'' shacked his head roughly back and forth

"oh are u okay? " penny said worried

Gumball gave a cough and then smoothly said " yes I'm fine don't worry about me , this heat I just effecting my brain cells"

" you know about the brain cells? I never thought you paid attention in science class?'

" oh I do! I do! I just … don't show it you know"

Penny hummed and stood in awe « well Gumball i gotta say i am so impressive that you didn't get in trouble " she said smiling

" YES " gumball Whispered " my plan is working "

But gumball didn't say that outloud, he wanted to, but he didn't, it's almost like while that conversation with Penny was happening , HE turned into the voice

"what the what!?What was That ? " gumball meant to say outloud but then again just whispered like he is some kinda voice inside his own head

But this all is happening inside his mind meanwhile his outside expression are calmer than ever with a hint of a smirk showing across his face

he gave Penny his hand confidently and said " shall we go now "

penny smile got bigger" OH ! gumball yes , what a gentleman "

the bell rang , and then Gumball shouted while he is holding penny's hand and every one who was ready to go out of school was watching " HEY EVERYBODY ... LET GO TO THE PIZZA PLACE .. I WILL PAY ... Celebration OF MY 100/100 "

everybody screamed and cheered " GUMBALL - PENNY- GUMBALL – PENNY » in happiness while penny stood there surprise

this was hr chance to ask " so .. does that mean you are asking me on a date out gumball ? "

gumball didn't hesitate or anything , instead he was more confident than ever " wasn't that clear enough ? " he asked back smoothly.. she never saw this side of gumball ..even if she wasn't so sure if she liked it

 ** _Meantime at the watterson's house_**

While things were splendid for gumball , they weren't as much for his siblings , Darwin and Anais

Darwin entered the house without his brother for the first time, he saw his lonely sister Anais the rabbit sitting on the sofa ; their mom didn't come from work yet and where is Mr watterson ? probably sleeping

The living room was pitch black only the TV's light illuminating the front half of the room

"Anais? " Darwin said under his breath " is that you ? » he asked

"What do you want from me i want to stay alone!" she shouted

He get closer and closer to her and noticed her sobbing "Why are you crying ? " he asked

"I-i am not crying , i am cutting onions … see ? "

she didn't know what to say .. so she made the worst excuse ever even Darwin called it out

" do you think i am stupid ? … we don't have onions in here … mr dad ate them all .. remember "

Or not

Anais sighed

"Come on, I am your brother" Darwin assured to his sister that he is there for her"

"you are a fish Darwin … a fish with legs " she said while avoiding eye contact

" see .. ! that the Anais I KNOW ... nothing slips under her little cute nose " he said poking her nose which made her laugh " so .. are you gonna tell me what happened ? "

"Ok , Ok I am **jealous "** Anais admitted

" **jealous** ? " Darwin replied " jealous of who ? "

"... of .. of .. Gumball "she said with a heavy breath of relief leaving her mouth " I can not believe I'm saying this but ,yes I am jealous of him, the **Physics Club** kicked me out , The only club that i am wanted in **is the Club of rejects** , Gumball stole my life, I have no Friends Since Gumball became smart And now I'm the stupid member of this family »

Darwin didn't want to say this but "What if we take the glasses and destroy them" he said

"what glasses … ?" asked his sister

" wow you ARE the stupid one i cant believe u havent noticed them" Darwin said between laughs

He received a gentle punch on his fish arm « hEY ! not nice , I DID notice i just didnt care »

Anais cleaned her cheeks with a tissue that Darwin gave to her and said "but… what does those glasses have to do with anything ?"

" those glasses are the reason why he is so smart "

Anais couldn't believe what she heard this was against every logical explanation and against every science phenomenon ever … but it was her only choice and she DOES live in Elmore so… she seen worse

"How ,I Mean, he never took them off since he found them and today at class the exam result confirmed you guys' theory , and Without any doubt he won't give them to us " she stated

"when he sleeps he will take them off I'm sure, and that will be our chance, But what do we do With the glasses ? "

"Throw them where they belong , just like the **lucky hat** " Anais planned

" you mean , the fire hole ? " he asked

" YES " she replied

"But what will happen to Gumball ?" Darwin asked her , worried about his brother

"he will get over it .. like he got over the **lucky hat** "

before Anais was gone .. she asked him one more question " so .. where is he anyway ? "

"he will be back soon from the 'celebration' " the fish quoted the word celebration

"you know this is not only about being smart right ? we both noticed that gumball is changing just like what happened with the **lucky hat** "

Darwin stood there, not sure if he is refusing to believe this or just simply never questioned

 ** _After two hours_**

Darwin and Anais meet up in gumball's bedroom after the party at the pizza place was over

Darwin is watching him getting ready to sleep through the door's key hole ... preparing to implement the plan

Gumball softly took off the glasses and put them where Darwin's usual golden fish aqua lays while moving the latter to the ground

Darwin's little heart shattered a bit but he then was awaken from his little shock moment by anais "what !?" he said in surprise and confusion

"i said ! has he gone to sleep yet ?"

" yeah …yeah he did"

"This is our chance then" whispered Anais as they carefully opened the bedroom's door walking in

"ok … let go " Darwin whispered as well

The talking walking orange fish very carefully Tried it's best to capture the glasses without making any sound

Suddenly, out of no-where Gumball's head turned around grabbing Darwin's hand like a horror movie moment saying " well , hello there little brother "

" AHHHHH ... " Darwin yelled and forced his way out of gumball's grip

"well ..well… are you looking for something " gumball said as he is on the top of the bed looking at them reaching for the glasses and putting them on, waiting for an answer " well .. ? "

"Gumball What happened to You ? " Darwin shouted

"These glasses have becAme a part of me and now I can control all home devices … HA .. HA .. HA .. " gumbul said with an echoing evil laughter

all devices Became under the control of Gumball waiting for an order

"emmm… Anais I want an explanation NOW" Darwin yelled , as for Anais she stood frozen not knowing what to do And before she even say anything , Gumball answered darwin's question for her

"You don't need Anaïs now , I am the mastermind , I am the only genius in this family and I will explain to you , These glasses gave me absolute power, And whenever I wear them A voice tells me what to do and what not to do And you know what ….. I like it ... so you better get used to it " gumball sorta-not-really-explained-what-did-you-expected-this-is-only-the-first-chapter

"I control all the devices and no one will stop me ..NO ONE … **Attack !** " he ordered the machines with one action

And indeed every machine of the house was following his order and you name them; the washing machine, the microwave,Vaccume cleaner, Fridge , all the cables and even the DVD player

" Gumball Nooooo " Anais and Darwin both shouted while hugging each other as hard as they were capable of thinking this might be...… there last hug


	2. Chapter 3

_**Déclamer**_ **: I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME or THE WORD OF GUMBALL. They all bélong to** **Cartoon Network Studios**

 **ThANKS to ultimecosmos my beta. And for you my readers THANKS YOU !**

 **P.S: enjoy**

 _ **\- flash-back –**_

 _ **It the new chapter of Adventure time and Amazing world of gumball and his journey to become Guineas , a story fall of mystery ; excite;**_ ** _Sensations_** _ **; sadness ; and maybe a little bit of happiness**_

with Gumball's new power , he now can control all home's devices with his brain he've also discovered that his mind advanced , can even saw a glimpse of the future and the new strength enables it to carry things and moved from one particular place to another ... he has now the _**ultimate**_ _ **power**_ but against his own family .

Darwin was hugging his sister with so much love , even gumball couldn't imagine that ..

Darwin looked into his eyes and say " gumball , you can't do this "

Gumball giggled a little bit and then said " oh , really ? and why is that ? " he asked " are you the one who gonna stop me ? "

Darwin wasn't sure of the answer but after he let go his sister he shouted " i could , but i _**won't "**_

" are you really that confident ? " Gumball asked

" yes " he replayed immediately .. the he added " cause i know who is behind those glasses , a weird , very strange cat .. who never stopped believing in me or his friends and always wanted to help the others , cause he knows that this world we are living in is _**his amazing world**_ no matter what "

Gumball got immediately angery because of those words , they didn't leave the impreshion that Darwin wanted , insted they remind Gumball how stupid , none good , his toughs or dessisents was

He yelled " that boy is _**gone..**_ " looking at them , then he added " but , you are right in one thing my little fish "

Darwin's little heart start to beat ,he was hopping that all that talk can get into Gumball , and change his mind to retuned to his old self

" really ..? " Darwin said with a smile on his face , " and what's that .." he added

" this world _**is**_ gonna be mine , maybe not now .. but soon enough " gumball said with an evil voice

As these words come out of Gumball's mouth , Darwin's smile slowly gone away , his face turned out a face of fear , it went all black , the nightmare of the darkess days was passing by , and his eyes could already see it .

" i'll rule you all , no one can be smarter than me ! " Gamball yelled

Anais couldn't just stand there and watch her brother got yelled at , she wasn't frozen of fear anymore , her courage lead her finally to speak up and say " _**i can do it**_ "

Darwin and Gumball looked at her with a confuse look

" you ..? " Gumball asked ... " you are nothing compared to me .. you stupid Rabbit "

Anais couldn't take her words back, so she end up saying " yeah ? well if i am stupid ... how did i came up with an easy question , even you couldn't solve ? "

Gumball want this to be a challeng to brove them wrong " what kind of question..? " he asked

Anais start to think and then she had the perfect question and then said " well .. it not a question , it's a puzzle "

" Puzzle ..? " Darwin and Gumball asked in the same time , then Gumball cough a little and said " well .. tell me this _puzzle_ of yours "

Anais wasn't afraid and she immediately said the puzzle _**" if i was your sister , what my mother's name "**_

Darwin was shocked , the puzzle was so easy even he could solve it , so with Gumball's big brain , it wouldn't be a challenge , it a peace of cake to him .

Darwin whispered to his sister " what are you thinking of ...? , anyone can solve that "

Anais wasn't stupid ,she knew that the puzzle was so easy , in fact so easy that Gumball won't go to the simple answer , Instead of that, he will think to much .

" you really don't get it do you ..? " Anais said while looking at her brother , the fish

" huh ? " Darwin said confusing , Anais pointed at Gumball and said " look closely . "

Darwin didn't get what she was trying to say , but he looked at Gumball anyway , and then he noticed ; Gumball didn't gave them the answer right away , Instead he was still thinking .

Darwin was amazed , then he whispered to his littel sis" what is he doing ? .. that puzzle was so easy "

Anais smiled " being smart isn't about solving things or puzzles , or how big your brain is .."she start to explain " it about thinking and focusing on every single detail .. " she added " if there is one thing i learned about being smart , is to think of every option , even if it wasn't necessary .. and that what Gumball is doing right know "

" but , what if he end up solving it " Darwin whispered

" oh , he will ... " she replayed

" and then..? " he asked

" you will see .." Anais replayed

Anais stopped talking with her brother , and faced Gumball " so ..? " she asked ... and then added " what's the answer ? "

Gumball was thinking really lowd and then said " well .. if you are my sister , that mean i am your brother , but if you are adopted , that mean i am not your legal brother .. which mean , it will be hard to find your biological mother ..! so ..? "

Darwin was so confused and said " what ..? you know that not even true .. so why are you talking about it ? "

" will , i've to mention all the possibility ..! " Gmballl replayed

Darwin was shocked , Anais' plane is working , then she smiled looking at her brother the fish , and whispered " see ..? told ya ! "

Darwin made the same smile as his sister .

After Anais explaned to her brother the plane , she was looking for a clock anywhere around .. and she saw it , in the corner of the room , Gumball's Alarm , it was exactly * 11:23 P.M *

" it the perfect timing ... " she whispered

Darwin heard her mumbled and asked " the perfect time for what ..? "

" you will see .. now , we have to give him as much pressure as he could take " Anais replayed

Darwin nodded and the both start to scream " COM ON GUMBALL ... THINK ... YOU ARE NOTHING .. YOU STUP- .. FOLL ...HAHAH ... YOU LITTEL CAWARD .."

The voices of the two of them made Gumball thinking harder and harder ,his power was so powerful that he left all room's furniture at once , intel ...

" I GOT IT " , Gumball shouted

" will , i think it to late now .. " said Anais , pointed at the Alarm it was * 11:30 *

Gumball shouted " NOooo ...! "

Anais replayed " oh , yes .. "

Darwin was confused " what going on .. ? " he asked

" it ... it ..." Gumball replayed

" MOM ! " both Anais and Gumball shouted ,

There mother , Nicole smashed the door .. her eyes were in fire .. her face gone all red , she was like a lion mother protecting her children , the only thing different here is, Nicol is a Blue cat , who loves her 3 kids so much ... so when she crushed into the room , she saw all devices and furniture in the floor , her kid with a big brain , and the two shouted ... she was so scared of what could happened to them .

Nicole yelled " WHAT ..! WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE ... "

All the three kids , Darwin , Anais , and Gumball turned to her

Gumball was furious... he lost all of his contrastante so he dropt all the machines , fernaters at once which leed to a horrible noise of crushing and bricking things ; and that sound made Mr. Watterson wake up

 _ **-Back in Gumball's room -**_

Anais' plane worked , they now could stop Gumball , but that didn't go how Anais imaged

Gumball shouted " EGHHH.. this wasn't a puzzle to proff if i am right or wrong , this is a trap .. how would you .. you little Rabbit.." looking at Anais

" you didn't see that coming , huh ? " Anais said

" but , how - i have the power to see glimpse of the future , how i didn't see this ? " he asked

" did my little brain confused yours " Anais asked sarcastically , then added " your brain may be big , but he only focus on one thing and one thing only .. which mad my trap a success

Gumball was so angry and then he yelled , the talk was for each one in the room , '' you are wrong , all wrong , i am the mastermind , i will rule Elmore , and it won't be the same , remember my words "

Gumball used all his power once again , all the things in the room were in the air , flying , then , he pushed them all once trough the wall , it works , Gumball now can get away from them , he jumped the faster that he could , of course he couldn't make it over one jump , so he ordered the cares to linedup in one huge line , he now can run over all the cars .

Anais and Darwin and also Nicole , saw him running because of that huge hole gamball mad , Anais immediately knew that they should follow Gumball right now.

The little Rabbit said to her mom as she turned around " MOM ! we have to save Gumball from those glasses "

Nicole wasn"t sure how to responde to this , so she asked in fear " wh-what ha-pp-ene-d ?"

Darwin involved and yelled at them both " UGHHHHH... we don't have time to explain , we have to save our brother "

The talking fish grapped Anais' arm and run with her down stairs , Nicole couldn't stop them they were to fast .

the two sister and brother followed Gumball 's marks on the cars , hopping it would lead them to thier brother

 _ **-Back in Gumball's room –**_

MR Watterson , the father , was a big old rose Rabbit named Richerd , who didn't work ... didn't go to the gym ... didn't get a job ... he was absolutely irresponsible and always loved to take naps .

Richerd just woke up from his nap because of that huge noise Gumball made earlier from the drop of all thosee machines ... when he woke up he didn't know where the sound came from ... but he noticed all the crush and rockes in the floor hole-way leading to Gumball 's room ...

The big rabbit was half a sleep , he keept yawning , intel he saw his wife and said " Nicole , i just got a nap , can you make me dinner-" the father was shocked by the room and his wife coverd in dust ...

"Nicole ..? are you okay ? " Ricard asked her .. ha was worried and wondering

Nicol's only responde was , and the only thing she tought off in that exact moment was " i am a terrible mother "

That was Nicole bigges nightmer , which is so far ; _**the truth**_

 _ **Meanwhile**_ _ **in**_ _ **adventure**_ _ **time**_

 _ **In the tree house - finn and jake's home-**_

Finn and jake were getting ready for thier adventure in the mystery land , princess Bubblegum didn't told them where or when they will be , because even she didn't know ... so the two heros better be ready

 _ **In finn's room**_

Finn was packing for the jerney , he didn't need any clothes or anything , because he always Dressed the same exact thing .

The real hero of the land of Ooo needed just one thing ; **_his sword_**

Finn's only power is fighing for the ones he loves and friends ... so he will do the impossible to take back the glasses and destroyed them befor they get into the wrong hands ... and he must choose his sword carefully , cause it the one and the only weapon he's gonna take .

Jake the dog was also packing for the adventure , but jake didn"t need any arm or sword , oh no ... the only thing he was thinking of is his stomach

Jake oppened the fridge sighing and a happy smile on his face and said " oh food , you are my only friend " .

Jake started grabbing all the food he found and he put it in one huge bag and start to close it , but it won't fit in there ... so he yelled for finn's help .

" FINN , COM DOWN HERE AND HELP ME OUT WITH THIS THING ! " jake yelled

With finn in the other hand , was also busy trying to choose from all his priceless babies , but then he decided , and choose his sword , his .favorite actelly

After choosing his sword , finn went down stairs to help jake at whatever he's doing right now , and the kid yelled " coming jake , just a second "

Jake was trying and trying but the food won't fit in no matter what , so the dog said to himself " OH , god .. there is no chance i'm gonna leave my food here , i hope that finn could help me " then he said out loud " finn where are you man ? "

As soon as jake said these words , finn start to walk down stairs and said " coming , what you wan- "

Finn didn't finish his sentence and said " WHAT THE HELL JAKE !? "

Jake looked at his food then at finn "what ? "

Finn posed and said " what do you mean what ? , YOU ARE STUFFING ALL OF OUR FOOD INTO YOUR BAG "

The dog said then , with no worries on his face what so ever " so ? "

Finn sigh a little bit , befor he says anything jake involed and said " look finn , you are the one who told princess and me to pack .. so here i am doing it "

Finn was so shocked by jake 's answer and said " wha- ? yes i said that , but i meant clothes or arms or swords .. or anything that could help us really .. not ...food ? "

*dramatic noise*

" HUH ..! FINN HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY FOOD LIKE THAT , finn i think you don't get it .. my food is my soul .. my life .. it why i woke up every day .. don't you love Adventures times so much , it exactly how i fell right now with my food , so you better use to it "

Finn sigh , and jake added " be sides .. I DON'T WERE CLOTHES .. and you always dressed the same shirt and same pants , everyday"

Finn want to say something but then he realised that jake is actelly right , he looked at himself and then said " oh yeah , i think you right .. fine we will take our food , but i'm taking my sword , no one knows what monsters we could found in that world "

" fine man , do what ever you wnat " jake replayed

 _ **-after 1 hour –**_

" okay finn i'm ready " said jake to his friend

" okay buddy , i've to call the princess and let her knowen that we are coming , i hope she is ready too " said finn

" yeaaaaah , i am not sure about that " jake mumbled

Finn said quickly " what ? why "

" finn com'on , you know what i am talking about... the princess is nothing but a girl .. yes she is smart and stuff but this is our Adventure . we got to can't let her come with us man "

" you're right " finn said

Jake yelled without realising what finn just said " but fin- " , and then asked " wait , did you said i'm right ? "

Finn smiled and said " yeah , pretty much "

" i love you bro " jake said with a smile on his face , but then asked "so , what now ..? "

" don't worry , i have a plane ... " finn said while picking his phone up

" who are you gonna call ..? " jake asked

Finn replayed with a wisk on his face " you'll see " .

 _ **Thank you all for reading this lovely fanfic .**_

 _ **And i hope i'll see you next time .**_


End file.
